


Five Ways Radek's First Post-Tao Encounter with Rodney Could Begin

by wneleh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s03e14 Tao of Rodney, Friendship, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About what you said earlier, Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Radek's First Post-Tao Encounter with Rodney Could Begin

1\. About what you said earlier, Rodney - really, you are no worse than my masters thesis advisor, Petr Fiala. You are familiar with him? No? Not surprising. Bright enough, but a bit parochial in his approach, and not strong mathematically. When I was twenty-two, though, I didnt see these things about him, only saw that he knew more than I did. And he made sure I knew it! Toughened me up.

2\. Rodney, a small question. Do you really think you're ruder to me than to Dr. Beckett? Because I am pretty sure the opposite is the case.

3\. In my last packet from home I received DVDs of most of the hockey games from Turin. Would you like to stop by later and watch your country beat mine? I promise not to sulk.

4\. Rodney - about yesterday - I accept your apology. I would be very happy if we speak no more of this. And if you find yourself unable to function without a handy target for verbal abuse, please understand that the welfare of the city is of more importance than the welfare of my psyche.

5\. My friend, what you said yesterday - there was, truly, no cause.


End file.
